I Don't Think This is How Revenge is Meant to Go
by utdfan22
Summary: Uehara Anko has trouble getting over her inability to confess to Yoshikawa, so she approaches the only other female he ever hangs out with for help. Unfortunately, Kanzaki has her own ideas about what constitutes 'helping' Anko through her problems. Features Yoshikawa/ Uehara and light bondage play. Swearing is also present, though less so than in the actual series.


**Author's Notes: This is the first mature thing I've uploaded to this site; the first rated M work to be more accurate. Luckily I'll have a… Great Teacher (eh, eh) to guide me through it. There's no actual sex in this but it's GTO, so an M rating is hard to avoid. That said, it's Yoshikawa/ Uehara time.**

Uehara Anko sighed as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, nervously glancing across the emptying classroom at the most frightening entity to ever enter a school's grounds. Kanzaki Urumi was reading through some random book she'd brought to the school that day, none of the teachers daring to suggest she put it away for fear of her wrath.

Anko herself was hesitant to approach the volatile genius but she knew that she needed the help of someone in Onizuka's little circle. Kanzaki was probably the least likely to hold a grudge against her… but given her history of paying back the most minor of infractions with explosives, that didn't say much.

The former bully sighed almost mournfully before steeling herself and taking shaky steps towards the heterochromatic blond. Kanzaki remained oblivious to her presence, even as the taller girl stood over her shoulder, scrambling through her thoughts for an appropriate approach.

Unable to stand the silence for long, Anko yelled snappily "Kanzaki!" and immediately regretted it when Kanzaki stared up at her with annoyance. Anko was no stranger to giving that disgusted look but she doubted her version had ever adduced the same bone chilling reaction to it that Kanzaki's did… not even in Yoshikawa before Onizuka started helping him. Speaking uncomfortably of which…

"Er, I mean… what I was trying to say was... eh," Anko stuttered out, Kanzaki's unimpressed expression deepening as Anko continuously failed to explain herself. "I mean… you've been hanging out with Onizuka a lot lately, right?"

"So," Kanzaki drawled, the slightest clenching of her fingers having the intended effect of bringing Anko closer to leaving a yellow stain on the floor.

The haughty girl made the sternest expression she could but a faint pink still dusted her cheeks as she finally got into the meat of the conversation.

"Do you know what kind of girls Yoshikawa likes?"

Kanzaki blinked, her blank expression devolving into a fit of giggles at the ridiculous question, making Anko's face all the redder, to the point that she was actually starting to wonder if it could leave a burn. Kanzaki calmed down after a moment, turning to face Anko's cherry coloured cheeks… and immediately bursting out laughing at the prideful girl's abject humiliation.

"Shut up!" Anko practically screeched, Kanzaki actually having to grab her sides at the obvious bluff of a threat.

Eventually, Kanzaki managed to reduce her joy down to a massively wide grin, poking Anko's stomach teasingly like one might a small child's. "Aw, don't pout. I think I can help you."

Uncertain of how they'd gotten to that point, Anko felt an overwhelming sense of dread at offer. If she hadn't been so desperate, she probably would have ran.

* * *

Anko attempted to scream bloody murder but the noise was soon muffled by a red ball gag stuffed firmly into her mouth. She was currently lying helplessly on her front, her arms and legs tied together by leather straps that bit into her skin and left it feeling raw. Save for her rather plain undergarments, she'd been stripped naked and left in that humiliating position by a very pleased-looking Kanzaki.

Kanzaki had led her into an old boiler room on the bottom floor, old copper pipes lining the walls and a rusted red boiler sitting in the corner giving the room an uncomfortably humid atmosphere. A pungent smell hung in the air, irritating Anko's nose and giving her even more motivation to chaff fiercely against her bindings.

"It doesn't matter how much you struggle," Kanzaki taunted as she re-entered the room, a hot pink shopping bag swinging from her wrist. "I made sure that you wouldn't be able to wiggle yourself free when I was restraining you."

Anko's muffled retort was probably vulgar, causing Kanzaki's cheerful façade to fall away into a terrifyingly cold smirk.

"I really don't care about whatever you and Yoshikawa do but I do hate being used. So, I've decided to show you the kind of girl that Youshikawa's going to love… his tormentor absolutely helpless," Kanzaki said as she lowered the bag onto the ground.

Anko's stomach clenched as she started pulling objects from the bag, including a paddle, a whip, a cat-o-nine-tails and a long, black object with a groove in its head that kind of resembled… Anko redoubled her efforts, tears actually gathering the corner of her eyes at the implications of the sex toys on display.

"Now, just wait here and I'll get Yoshikawa. Have fun!"

Anko tried to plead with Kanzaki to stay but the door had already swung shut, leaving her trapped and essentially naked in a more-or-less abandoned room.

Even when her older brother had taken out his frustrations on her as a child, she'd felt some control. She could run away or cry for help from one of her parents, her mother always rushing to spoil and pamper her little girl. Now she was completely vulnerable and primed for Yoshikawa's revenge.

He'd always been so forgiving but she knew how alluring it was to be the bully and not the victim, the pull was almost unnatural and definitely irresistible. She knew because she'd felt that same urge when she'd first run into the weak and meek Yoshikawa. She couldn't blame him… and tears were almost brought to her eyes at the realisation.

"Um, Miss Uehara, are you in here?" Yoshikawa's voice was notably strained, his voice shaking as the door's handle rattled in his hand.

The thought of being seen as she was had her screeching through her gag for him to leave her be. Unfortunately, her non-specific complaining was apparently easily misinterpreted as Yoshikawa threw the door open with an oddly panicked look on his face.

"Miss Uehara!" he shouted, scanning the area fearfully before his eyes finally settled on the prostrate teenage girl.

Time seemed to freeze as their eyes met, both resembling deer caught in headlights as their brains short-circuited and left them more-or-less gaping at one another like dying fish. Yoshikawa broke eye contact first, averting his gaze upwards shyly, whatever perverse instincts he possessed being supressed by his shock.

"Ehm, I don't…" Yoshikawa rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the increasingly confused Anko. "… sorry."

He bent down and began undoing her bindings, her mind going numb and focusing only on the occasional brush of his skin against hers. The contact was minimal but it left her feeling oddly warm, the blush on her cheeks quickly becoming the median temperature of her body.

Feeling her hands come free, she quickly began pulling at her gag, all but ripping it off of her face, spitting to try and remove the rancid taste of rubber as she did so. Pushing herself to a kneeling position, she caught Yoshikawa momentarily staring at her, his eyes widening as he fell back and quickly averted his gaze once he realised he'd been spotted.

"So," Anko began, totally uncertain of what to do. "What are you doing today?"

"I heard from Kanzaki that you wanted help with something… but I'm not really into this sort of thing," Yoshikawa admitted. "I really hate bondage play."

Well, that made sense, in Anko's mind at least. He was so familiar with being beaten and having his, eh, sensitive parts maliciously played with that it probably killed whatever allure the fantasy might have had. Wait a minute…

"Kanzaki said that I wanted help?" Anko asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, she said you really needed me to do something for you. You haven't been picking on me lately, so I thought I'd help out."

"That lying bitch," Anko muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No! I mean, of course not. Idiot," Anko said the last word on reflex, her nerves making her spiteful.

She blushed when she heard Yoshikawa chuckle, snapping, "What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're flustered," he said simply, earning a hard punch to the shoulder for his troubles. "That seemed unnecessary."

"I'm not flustered," Anko protested, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Right…"

While Yoshikawa was still rubbing his arm, Anko chanced a glance before averting her eyes shyly. "Do you really think I'm cute?"

"Eh… yeah," Yoshikawa said easily enough, the words rolling simply off his tongue.

Anko blushed deeply, smiling gently at his compliment. Her reverie was broken by Yoshikawa asking, "Aren't you getting cold? Because you're just sitting there in those thin panties…"

He was soon painfully rubbing his arm again, Anko glaring at him hotly.

"Idiot," she said, averting her gaze so he couldn't see the red on her cheeks or the irresistible pull of her lips upwards.

* * *

"Huh, well that was unexpected," Kikuchi muttered from his position cross-legged on the couch.

Murai and his two accomplices chatted loudly between themselves to his right while Urumi smirked from his left. The five of them were gathered around a television in Onizuka's 'apartment' that just so happened to be playing the footage pumping up from the boiler room. Yoshikawa and Uehara's soft voices were being picked up by microphones Urumi had planted earlier. Onizuka had been invited but apparently had other things to do, Kikcuchi noticing that a pack of condoms had vanished from their hiding space camouflaged in the truck's corner.

They'd probably still be back later, unless Fuyutski-sensei was somehow involved and Onizuka didn't manage to screw it up. Yeah, they'd be back later… Onizuka was going to be a lifetime virgin if Kikuchi was reading him right.

"Peh, only if you don't have eyes," Urumi taunted while sticking her hand out. "He didn't start spanking her, so pay up morons."

The males in the room grumbled before handing the notes over, Fujiyoshi bemoaning his empty wallet as he did so.

"So, you happy with how this turned out?" Kikuchi asked curiously, turning to see the once borderline-sociopathic girl shrug.

"Meh, I'm a few yen richer, so who's to complain. I suppose it would have been funny to see Yoshikawa taking advantage of her. It would have been like seeing a rabbit rape a wolf."

Kikuchi chuckled at her explanation, privately congratulating Yoshikawa as he slipped his white shirt over Uehara's shivering upper body on the screen. It looked like he got his wish to have her to himself for a while after all.

**Author's Notes: I love GTO but have difficulties writing comedy… hopefully, this was at least worth a chuckle.**


End file.
